It's never easy
by MintyFresh103
Summary: Russell admits something to Penny Ling, but it doesn't go the way he planned, and Penny comes to terms with feelings that are hard to deal with. One shot! Review if you want more! PennyPepper, One sided Pennussell, Implied Russinka and Vinnil
1. Chapter 1

This is a one shot, but if you want me to continue, tell me!

And don't hate the ships.

:::

It was a regular morning in Littlest Pet Shop, the pets had arrived and began to play, that was until things became... complicated.

After they had all had their lunch, Penny Ling began to practice her ribbon dance, twirling the fabric around, free as air, as she felt herself. Free as wind, air or fire. But that freedom was interrupted by a certain orange hedgehog.

"P-Penny?" He stammered.

"Yes Russell?" She was intrigued by his apparent nervousness.

"Could," He paused "could I tell you something?"

"Of course Russell!" She confirmed "You can tell me anything!"

"Well I-" He stopped again "I-" He began to wring his hands nervously "I-"

"What is it Russell?" She asked, a bit fed up by his behavior, but kept her usual calm nature anyways.

"I like you!" He blurted out, blushing horribly.

"Oh!" Penny was in shock, and felt her heart sink "Russell, I, I don't know what to say."

"Say you feel the same?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"Oh Russell, I wish I could." She said, knowingly and regretfully breaking his heart.

"But-" He began.

"Russell," She interrupted "You would probably be my first choice if I wasn't..."

"Wasn't what Penny? Wasn't what?" She couldn't tell if he was angry or sad, it seemed a mix of both "I just confesses my love for you and that's all you can say, that I'm your second?!"

"Russell!" Commanded Penny "You didn't let me finish! I was going to say that you would be my first if I didn't love somebody else!"

Russell's eyes widened "Vinnie?"

Penny giggled "No!"

"Well then, who?"

"I-" Penny paused, she had never said it out loud before "I love Pepper."

Russell stared at her "Pepper? I didn't know you were a-"

"I am." She interrupted "I most definitely am."

"Well..." Russell still sighed.

"Oh, Russell" She said "Don't worry, I know you'll find someone else."

"Like who?" He asked, his tone know shockingly bitter.

She leaned closer to him, and whispered "Between you and me, I think Minka might have a thing for you."

"Really?" He asked, surprised.

She nodded.

"But, Penny," He still asked "Shouldn't you let Pepper know?"

"I don't know..." She replied "I think she might like Sunil."

Russell laughed "Sunil? I think Vinnie wins in his mind."

Penny thought for a moment, and smiled "Hmm..."

:::

If you want more, tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

Well.

That was interesting.

Have I got something to say!

Some little asshole pissed me off in the reviews, I don't think I need to tell you who because they'll know after you read this.

Here is my message to you:

Well, first things first, sapphettegirl is my FRIEND and if you think I would do anything to hurt her you are dead wrong. Plus, I started shipping Pennussell way before I even knew her, so NO it's not all because of her, besides it's still my OTP. And just so you know the description mentions "Implied Russinka" meaning that this is not a Russinka story, that and a tiny bit in this chapter will literally be the only mention of Russinka in the story. Plus, though I do enjoy seeing things in a different way, I meant for this story to be a fun little PennyPepper story, not cause all this comotion about what I ship, because personally, I don't think that really matters. So maybe I ship both Pennussell and Russinka and PennyPepper, and other people don't, who gives a damn? But back to what you said,

no, it's not going to "die as an unpopular overrated ship" because there are many dedicated Pennussell shippers out there, myself being one of them.

Okay, that was longer then it needed to be, but seriously guys, don't take this stuff so seriously.

But, on a happier note, I got a bunch of lovely and kind reviews, so I thank all of you for that!

Now, since many of you wanted more, here it is!

:::

Later that day, Penny sat atop the day camp slide, pondering her emotions. She knew she was in love with Pepper, or she thought she did, she had never really been in love before, but she had never felt any emotion like this before, so she assumed it was the devilish emotion of true love.

She watched as Pepper and Zoe laughed together, and felt a flare of anger, small but prominent. This emotion, however, she had definitely felt before, it was the unmistakeable feeling of jealousy, she practically feel her eyes turning green.

But the envy vanished from her head as she saw Zoe pull out her picture of Digby and began ranting about how great he was, the competition had vanished, and leaving behind only one competitor, Penny.

"Penny?" Asked Russell, as he sat down beside her.

"Oh, hi Russell." She replied with a smile.

"Were you, uh, watching Pepper?"

Penny giggled "Oh Russell, of course not! I was thinking of ideas for a new dance routine."

"Okay..."

"Russell." She said in a stern voice "Don't start bothering me about this, it's been fine for quite a while now and I don't beed any help."

Russell laughed "I guess you're right."

And with that word, the little orange hedgehog ran off to organize the pet toys.

Penny looked around again, this time spotting Vinnie and Sunil playing cards in the corner, occasionally whispering and giggling to each other. She giggled quietly, Russell was right, Sunil had no interest in Pepper.

But did Pepper have any interest in Sunil?

Penny's eyes widened, how could she have forgotten about something like that? If she were to admit her feelings to Pepper, and she liked Sunil, it would end up just like her and Russell!

"Hmm..." She said to herself "Maybe there's a way I can find out..."

She scanned the room once more, this time her eyes fell upon Zoe, and she smiled.

"Zoe?" Asked Penny several seconds later, the purple dog was humming a particularly irritatingly catchy tune.

"Yes Penny Ling?" She asked.

"I was wondering something..."

"Why I'm such a talent? Yes, I sometimes wonder that as well."

"No! But I was thinking, since you're such an expert on romance, maybe you could help me figure something out?"

Zoe nodded "Of course I can! Romance IS my middle name."

"Yes, well I was wondering, do you think any of our friends have... Uh, feelings for each other?"

"Oh darling, of course! Vinnie likes Sunil, Sunil likes Vinnie, Minka definitely has a thing for Russell, and I think Russell has a little interest in you." Zoe winked with the last word.

"Oh, okay! Just wondering." She began to walk away, but turned back swiftly, acting as if she had just remembered something "But what about Pepper?"

"Hmm..." Zoe thought for a moment "I'm sorry dear but I really don't know, that skunk hides her feelings better then my sister."

"Well," Penny pretended to think "What about Sunil?"

"Oh no dear!" Zoe laughed "Maybe in the past, but she fully accepts Sunil and Vinnie! If she ever felt anything for him, it's long since past!"

"Oh, okay!" Replied Penny "Maybe she doesn't like anyone here!" And she walked away, feeling very proud, she usually wasn't one for deception, but something as harmless as that came easily.

But, next to pride lay a lump of nervousness, she really felt she needed to talk to Pepper, and now that she had Sunil out of her mind, there was an open path, except for one thing she had just realized was in her way.

Herself.

:::

There we go!

The story will probably be over either next chapter or the one after.

Hope you enjoyed!

~Minty


End file.
